Not Applicable.
The invention relates to a furniture unit wherein the front panel of a credenza pivots outward to form an L-shaped desk.
There are many applications where it is desirable to have a fully functioning desk located for convenient use but where a desk would be obtrusive or inconsistent with other decor when the desk is not in use. With the advent of the computer age, the desirability of a desk for a computer in the home has increased. Desks for computer applications frequently include pull out keyboard trays, shelves for printers, and other functional conveniences. Most conventional computer desks have a very functional, office-like appearance that is not completely compatible with home furnishing of the type found in a living room or the like. An object of the present invention is to provide a combination furniture unit that has the appearance and much of the function of a conventional credenza but which is convertible into a fully functioning L-shaped desk.
In accordance with the present invention, a furniture unit providing a combination credenza and desk comprises a stationary desk having a desk top supported on side panels, the desk having at least a partially open front, with a kneehole opening forming at least a portion of the open front. A moveable return is pivotally mounted at the front of the desk to one side of the kneehole opening, the return comprising a vertical face panel and a work surface mounted at a rear side of the face panel. The return is pivotal between a closed position, wherein the face panel covers the open front of the desk and the return work surface is concealed behind the face panel, and an open position, wherein the face panel is pivoted outward from the front of the desk, exposing the kneehole opening in the desk. The return is mounted such that the return work surface extends forward from the desk alongside the kneehole opening when the return is opened, the face panel being configured so as to create the impression that the furniture unit is a credenza with no kneehole opening when the return is closed.
In one aspect of the invention, the desk includes a column of exposed storage locations adjacent a side of the desk opposite from the side on which the return is pivotally mounted, the kneehole opening being adjacent to the exposed storage locations, the front panel extending across the kneehole opening and up to the exposed storage locations when the return is closed.
Preferably, the exposed storage locations comprise drawers having drawer fronts, and the face panel has a facade that has the appearance of at least of one or more of drawer fronts or doors leading to internal storage locations, such that the front of the desk belies the presence of a desk having a kneehole opening when the face panel is closed. Desirably, the face panel facade extends from a first side edge of the desk to the exposed storage locations and comprises a plurality of simulated drawer fronts adjacent the first side where the face panel is pivotally attached to the desk.
The work surface on the return extends outward from the rear side of the face panel at a position below the level of the desk top, the desk having an opening below the desk top such that the return work surface fits inside the desk below the desk top when the return is closed. An inner drawer unit and keyboard tray are recessed below the desk top to permit the return work surface to fit under the desk top.
Another feature of the invention is a legless support mechanism that supports an inner corner of the return work surface in such a way that an operator has unobstructed freedom of knee movement to swivel between the desk top work surface and the return work surface when seated at the desk. A pivoting support plate having a pin that rides in a groove in the underside of the return work surface provides this support. Other features of the invention include lockable and vertically adjustable casters and a base molding that conceals the fact that the return opens from the credenza.
These and other features, objects, and benefits of the invention will be recognized by one having ordinary skill in the art and by those who practice the invention, from the specification, the claims, and the drawing figures.